Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device for displaying images, and more particularly, to a display device capable of supplying the same gate voltage through two gate voltage lines regardless of the shapes, positions, or structures of the two gate voltage lines.
Discussion of the Related Art
In response to the development of the information society, demand for a variety of display devices for displaying images is increasing. In this regard, a range of display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light-emitting display devices (OLEDs), are used.
Such a display device has electrical lines or wirings arranged on a substrate, where a signal or a voltage is supplied. When the same signal or the same voltage is supplied through two or more lines, the respective signals or voltages supplied through the two or more lines may not be the same, depending on the shapes, positions, or structures of the two or more lines.
Since the same signals or voltages may not be supplied through the two or more lines, even though the two or more lines are supposed to supply the same signal or voltage from a display device, a variety of problems may arise.